marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Casey Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Casey | Writer2_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler2_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Inker2_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Synopsis2 = Combat Casey and Penny are sent on patrol to find out why the Chinese army has been quiet lately. Crossing over into enemy territory, they come across two Chinese soldiers and try to take them prisoner. When the enemy soldiers attack, one is shot dead and the other commits suicide rather than face capture. However as they soldier further they come across a massive concentration of enemy troops camping out for the night. Finding themselves completely surrounded by sleeping enemy soldiers, and no means of contacting headquarters, Combat and Penny try to find a way to warn their fellow troops of the large concentration of enemy soldiers. They find the solution when Penny discovers a large concentration of fireflies up a nearby hill. Collecting them into cloths, Penny uses Semaphore Signals to contact their camp and warn them of the enemy position. They get a response back that fighters have been dispatched and soon the two American soldiers watch as American Saber jets fly overhead and bomb the enemy troop encampment, decimating their ranks. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Penny Picks a Posy | Writer3_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler3_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Inker3_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Synopsis3 = With Combat Casey out on a solo patrol, Penny is stuck around the base with nothing to do. He decides to wander off and take a look at some of the flowers that are growing in the area. While he stops to sniff some Posies he is ambushed by Chinese soldiers. Penny tries to fight back, even using a nearby beehive as a weapon but is knocked out and taken prisoner. Taken to the enemy camp, the commanding officer demands that Penny reveal how many soldiers are in his troop and where they are located, but Penny refuses to talk. The commanding officer then has Penny brought into a room where a bucket of burning fuel is suspended over his head. At the opposite end of the rope is a candle that, when burned down, will burn through the rope causing the bucket of flaming fuel to fall on his head. Left alone to die, Penny comes up with an idea to free himself. Flipping his glasses off into his mouth, Penny bites down on the lenses breaking them. Then using a shard from his lenses he cuts through the ropes tied around his hand. Freeing himself, Penny then lowers the bucket of flaming fuel. Then making a makeshift bow and arrow using pieces of wood and his shirt, he sends flaming arrows at his enemies, incinerating them all. Still trapped inside the room, Penny then waits for rescue. When American soldiers finally find him he learns that Combat was also captured and rescued from another cell on the other side of the enemy camp. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Writer4_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Inker4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Synopsis4 = Combat Casey and Penny Pennington have just successfully wiped out enemy soldiers inside a T-34 tank when they are met by Torchy Finnigan who wants to take a picture of Combat. However, the pose leaves Combat open for attack from one lone survivor inside of the tank, but he and Penny quickly slay him. Combat tells Torchy to leave the area because it is dangerous, but she tells him that she was assigned to follow and photograph them by Sgt. Stone. They begin to argue when Combat suddenly pulls out his gun and begins firing in Torchy's direction. Initially Torchy believes that Combat was shooting at her and promises to report it back to Sgt. Stone until Penny points out that Combat was really shooting at enemy soldiers. Combat than spanks her for getting in the way of things and sends her on her way as they continue to advance into enemy territory. The duo soon spot an enemy tank driving by and follow after it but soon find themselves captured by enemy soldiers. The commanding officer decides to kill them by sling shotting them over a cliff. However, Combat and Penny begin fighting back. Although they are outnumbered but the Chinese soldiers soon surrender when it sounds like they are being attacked by arriving American forces. To their surprise however, it was Torchy Finnigan using her flashbulbs to fool the enemy, saving Combat and Penny's lives. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War